Resurrection
by icewolf8
Summary: Jack's ghost comes up with a plan and Ennis get's a surprise. Hopefully, this comes out right. Please R
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Not mine just borrowing.

Ennis was sitting alone in his trailer drinking his nightly beer and not paying any attention to the television that he'd turned on after walking through the door. It ha d been another long day at the ranch, but, he didn't mind it. It was a way of keeping Jack's memory at bay. He tried his damnedest to keep those memories put away during the day because he knew that he would have more than enough of them at night. It had been just over two years since Jack had died on the side of the road in Texas. Two long and lonely years for Ennis. On a sudden impulse he got up and walked over to the closet. Opening it he let his eyes rest upon the picture of a mountain that was tacked up on the back of the door. Below was a faded shirt with checkered patterns and inside that shirt was another shirt made of solid blue denim. Letting his fingers caress the shirts and the bloodstain on the left sleeve of the outer shirt, he could feel his eyes filling with tears that refused to fall. A silent whisper seemed to echo throughout the trailer "Jack, I swear…"

Laying in bed he closed his eyes and focused on the face he found there. A face that had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life was crowned with jet black hair and had a wide smile plastered on it. Taken together it was the most beautiful face he'd ever laid eyes upon. It was Jack's face. As he focused on that face he finally let the tears flow and felt his heart break even more with the loss. "Ennis," the face said. "I'm here for ya, Friend. I will always be here for ya. Ain't never goin' away again." Ennis's eyes flew open and he sat straight up in bed. He was scared shitless cause he knew Jack had never said those words to him while he was alive. Hearing a noise across the room he looked and thought he saw a shadow where no shadow should or could be. _What the hell was that?_, he wondered. Suddenly, he could swear he felt a hand caressing his leg just above the knee, but, when he looked down he didn't see anything. _That's it,_ he thought, _I'm losing my mind here. Either that or I'm having one hell of a dream._

He wasn't losing his mind though or dreaming either. What he couldn't see, what his mind wouldn't allow him to see, was the fact that Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him. _Damn it,_ he thought. _Sure wish he could see me even if it ain't allowed yet. Wish I could tell him that I'm here. Better yet, I wish I could hold him again._ Jack knew Ennis had somehow seen the shadow he'd made and, from the looks of things, had felt his hand rubbing his thigh, but, for Jack it still wasn't enough, still never enough. That's when he came up with a plan and went off to see his grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack appeared in a garden just like the one he remembered from his childhood. His grandmother Jameson had always had a garden when she was alive and he would always help her in it when he was allowed to visit. The day she died he had gone out and sat in that garden wondering, with a child's innocence, why she had to leave. He saw her sitting on the bench she kept there to rest and just look upon he beautiful flowers. Walking up to her he put his arms around her neck and hugged her from behind.

"How's Ennis doing?" she asked. She'd told him when he first got there that everyone knew about him and Ennis and approved of the love they'd had, but, not of the way it was handled.

"Not good, Grams," he replied as he sat beside her. "He seems to be getting worse instead of better. He needs help."

"And just what kind of 'help' are you planning, Jacky?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Jack asked trying to play innocent and failing miserably.

"Because you could never fool me, Jack. Not even that time you accidentally damaged one of my roses and tried to tell me the dog did it." Grams had to laugh at the stunned expression on Jack's face at that one. "Thought I didn't know, huh? Your face won't allow you to lie, Jack."

Jack had to hang his head in chagrin over that. He remembered all the times he had tried to lie only to be caught out every time. Especially by Ennis.

"Well, Grams, I do have a plan to help him, but, I doubt very seriously if the powers that be would ever allow it."

"And just what would this plan be, Jack? Other than letting you go back to him."

"That's just it, Grams. If they would let me go back to him he wouldn't have to go on hurting like he is. And, he would be able to see that everyone here approves of what we had. That he won't be condemned for it. He's so afraid that we'll end up in the pit for even daring to love each other. But, his biggest fear has always been that I would end up dieing the way Earl did. He had no idea that I knew what his nightmares were about. It's either that or I ask them to remove his memories of me forever and I just couldn't do that."

"Well, dear, you already know the answer to that. No one's ever been allowed to return."

Suddenly they heard a soft spoken voice from behind them. "Actually that is an excellent idea, Jack."

Jack jumped up and spun around to see who the voice belonged to. At first sight he went to one knee.

"Archangel Michael, Sir."

"Don't be doing that, Jack. You'll make the One upset doing that," Michael said chuckling.

"Sorry, Sir. It's just that you are one of his representatives. I was only trying to show respect, Sir."

"No need to be sorry. He knows you didn't know, just don't let it happen again. And by the way, the One is very upset with they way you two handled the miracle he gave you. He doesn't hand them out very often. That's why you're here and not still down there with Ennis. You see, with the way Ennis behaved He decided that he needed to learn a lesson the only way it can ever stick for mortals. You had to die in order for Ennis to see that he had handled you love the wrong way. It's actually gotten him to open up to himself a bit. Now, tell me more about this plan of yours," Michael said taking a seat on the bench next to Mrs. Jameson acknowledging her with a nod. She nodded back staying quiet during this exchange. She knew there was only one reason that an Archangel would be here.

"Well, Sir.."

"Michael."

"Michael. The way I see it, Ennis has been suffering enough for ten men. Course I would never say that the One is wrong. In fact Ennis has started opening up a little, but, without me there to help him the first wrong word and he'll close up again. Though I'm still not sure how I was ever able to pull him out of his shell to begin with. His daddy, though, from what I could tell was the one who put him in that shell to begin with."

"The One is very aware of what his father did to him as a child. Rest assured that Kenneth is being severely punished for that."

"On behalf of Ennis I thank you for that, Michael. Well that's my plan basically. To go back and be with him because I can't stand to see him hurting like he is."

"Well, I must say that it's an excellent plan as far as it goes. You do understand, though, that no one has ever been allowed to return don't you?"

"Yes, Sir, that's what Grams was telling me," Jack said looking quite dejected.

"Well, Jack, since hearing your plan I can now tell you this. Even though he already knows, the One sent me here to hear you out. He approves of your plan, but, there are certain conditions that must be met before you will be allowed to set said plan into motion."

Jack had started to brighten at this news until Michael mentioned conditions.

"And what conditions are those, Michael?"

"First off, you won't be going back as yourself. You will be given another body to use. And you must start the process over again for it to work."

"Ok. I can understand that."

"Second: The first time you are able to get him to say 'I Love You' must be in a church before an altar. A priest does not have to be present. In fact, with the attitude down there, it would be better if no one was present especially given how Ennis is with others being around." Michael grins, "You really don't need another black eye."

Jack flashes one of his own grins at that. "No, Sir, I surely don't. Not sure about the church though. Ennis hasn't been one for churches after what we started. He's still convinced that the One will be putting him in the pit for it."

"That's just mortals trying to put words in the One's mouth and he is very upset about that."

"Well, Sir, it is in the Bible. 'One man shall not lay down with another man.' Alma hates me for it too. She claims I stole her man away from her and in a way I did."

"Alma will be taken care of. Don't worry, it won't be anything bad. She can't help how she was raised. But, anyway, the third condition is that three very important people MUST be present when he says those words to you. In effect, you'll be getting married on that day. It may not be sanctioned by mortals, but, it will be blessed by the only One who counts."

"Ok. And just who are these people to be, Sir?"

"Oh, nobody new, but, you already know them. The three people that must be present are Alma, jr., Francine and Bobby. Junior can bring Kurt if she wishes. Oh, and I'm sure you'll want your mother to attend as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack opened his eyes to see that it was morning outside. He lay there for a moment trying to figure out where he was and how he got there. Suddenly, it all came crashing back into his head. Remembered where he'd been and, more importantly, his mission. Finally, he got his lazy ass out of bed cause his bladder needed some attention. Walking into the bathroom, he pissed and started to wash his hands when he looked in the mirror. Giving himself the once over he liked what he saw. He stood his usual 6' 1", still had his jet black curly hair, but, his eyes were now and ice blue instead of his usual blue. _Well,_ he thought, _can't have too many of the usual features. Not trying to get Ennis to think I'm a twin after all._

After admiring his figure for longest five minutes of his life, he went exploring his new home and the ranch it came with. The house itself was a large two-story affair with a kitchen, living room, half-bath and office on the ground floor, and four bedrooms and a bath upstairs. It was nicely furnished in early western. Walking into the office he liked the setup with a desktop in the corner looking out a window where he could see mountains in the distance. There were also a couple of comfortable chairs in front of it and a fireplace built into the opposite wall. Taking in the picture hanging above the fireplace, Jack damn near dropped his cup of coffee. It was identical to the one he'd had in his home office back in Childress all those years ago. It was a painting of Brokeback at sunset he'd had an art student do for him from a postcard.

Recovering from his shock, Jack walked out onto the back porch to look at the land. He knew that the ranch consisted of five hundred acres of prime grazing land with another hundred acres leased from the government to use as necessary. It had a house, large barn and a stable big enough to comfortably house ten horses at any given time. He owned one thousand head of cattle and had a crew of fifteen to run the place. He also had a very beautiful housekeeper that would help him to keep from putting his foot in his mouth as always. That was actually one of the conditions he'd put forth to Michael. The result was that his grams was now his housekeeper. What he needed though was a foreman and he knew just where to get one. Luckily Riverton was on a half-hour away.

Sitting at a corner table facing the door, Jack sipped his beer just taking in the atmosphere of the place. He was also staring at the man sitting by himself at the bar. He could see that physically Ennis hadn't changed too awful much since he'd been gone, but, emotionally he knew was a whole different ballgame. He knew he had to be careful in his approach cause he knew that even though his features had been changed there was still enough of his old features hanging around. If Ennis saw him at the wrong time in the wrong light he'd likely have a heart attack. He decided to do it the way he knew Ennis would approach a skittish colt, nice and slow. He decided to start off by letting Ennis get a good look at him so that after a bit he'd start seeing the differences and not just the similarities. Walking up to the bar he sat down a few seats away from him and ordered another beer just loud enough to catch Ennis's ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis was sitting at the bar minding his own business. He just wanted to have a few beers before he went home to that lonely trailer. He'd been trying not to think of Jack all day as usual. He was also trying to forget that today was the day two years ago that he's gotten the card with 'Deceased' stamped on it. Today was the day he found out that Jack, his Jack, had found a way to quit him permanently. He didn't notice the stranger that sat down near him, but, he couldn't help but hear when the man ordered a beer in a voice that was hauntingly familiar. _Nah,_ he thought, _it ain't 'his' voice. I'm just hearing things. Prob'ly just sounds like him cause I want it to sound like him. God, Jack I still miss ya so much. Why'd ya have to leave like that, Jack? Huh? Why? We had so much that needed to be worked out, but, now it's too late. It's all my fault that yer gone. If'n I'd held ya close to me ya might still be here to hold me._

Without moving his head he let his eyes wonder over to the stranger and damn near choked on his beer. This stranger looked so much like his Jack that he felt that empty place in his chest start to ache again. After studying that profile for a bit, he started noticing the differences, but, the ache remained. Without a conscious effort on his part, his eyes started roaming all over the stranger from the way his hat looked to the way his jeans fit just right. _What in the hell am I doing?_ he thought blushing and averting his eyes again. _Can't be doing that. Guys a perfect stranger. Don't know what he's libel to do he catches ya eyeballing him like that. But, damn, those jeans sure do know how to hug that ass. STOP it, Del Mar. Stop right there._ He was even more put out when he noticed that _his_ jeans were starting to fit a little tighter. Try as he might, though, he just couldn't help glancing in the other fella's direction from time to time.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: For those of you wondering how certain things I've mentioned in this story are gonna happen, well, all I can say is remember this is Jack's plan. (Who else knows how to push the right buttons.:)

Somehow Jack was able to keep a poker face, but, he was beaming inside. _If I didn't know any better I'd swear that Ennis Del Mar was checkin' me out,_ he thought. _Oh My God, he's actually blushing too. This is almost too good to be true._ Knowing he'd have to make the first move, he decided to get friendly with Ennis, but, also remembering to stay outside the swinging radius of that mean right hook as well. Getting up and walking over, he waited for Ennis to formally acknowledge his presence. When Ennis finally turned around to look at him, he out on the smile that he knew Ennis liked so much hoping he wasn't pushing things too far too soon.

"Howdy, Stranger, mind if I sit here fer a spell?"

Ennis just shook his head and turned back to his beer trying to ignore this fella standing there smiling Jack's smile. Jack sat down and ordered another beer and bought one for Ennis telling him it was a thank you.

"Names John Turner."

"Ennis."

"Nice to meet ya, Ennis. Hope ya don't mind my sayin', but, couldn't help but notice ya look like ya lost yer best friend."

Ennis jerked his eyes up to the Jack's face wondering if this fella was laughing at him or not. "What makes ya say that?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the look on yer face is all. Although, if ya did, I could sure sympathize with ya. Lost mine two years ago. Course he was also my cousin. Kinda makes it doubly hard on a fella."

"Two years ago, huh? What happened?"

Jack had to swallow his tears at thinking about the day he died. It was still painful to remember that he'd made a decision to come up to see Ennis that day to try to fix what had broken the last time they'd seen each other. Unfortunately some good 'ole boys decided he need a permanent change of plans. He had to remind himself to breath.

"Well, I was told he'd had a accident changing a tire. His wife told me that his spare had blown up on him and he'd drowned in his own blood afore anyone found him. Didn't find out till a month later when I called his folks. Was supposed to be comin' up here that November to see 'em. He lived down in Texas so he could only get up here two maybe three times a year. Usually stopped to visit me on his way home. S'how I found out he'd gotten married back in '67. Told me she was the 'prettiest gal in Texas'. 'Course from what he was telling me his father-in-law wasn't worth the powder to blow him to hell. Said he was doin' the rodeo circuit when they met." Jack had to stop there to take a drink of his beer. He knew he was hitting Ennis pretty hard with his choice of words, dredging up old memories, but, he needed Ennis to trust him before he could take it any further. He watched as Ennis's Adams apple bobbed up and down a few times wondering if it had been too much. Deciding to change the subject he brought up one that he knew Ennis would be more comfortable with.

"So, Ennis, what do ya do fer a livin'?"

Swallowing his tears and pushing down the memories that'd been brought up by the man he now knew was Jack's cousin, it took him a second to answer.

"Ranch Hand. Used to work for Mr. Stoudamire out at the Circle S."

"Really? Well, if ya ever decide ya need a job I'm looking fer a foreman for my place. Fella I got doin' the job now ain't got the experience I need out there. I own the T&D just outside of town."

"T&D, huh? Heard good things about it. So, yer looking fer a foreman?"

"Yep, sure am. Pays a thousand a month plus room and board if needed. Tell ya what, why don't ya come on out tomorrow and I'll give ya a tour. Let ya look around and see if ya might want the job. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair to me," Ennis said. "I can be out there at first light if ya don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Now, I told ya the job comes with room and board, but, there's also a cabin for the foreman and his family if ya don't wanna live off the property. "Course that's if yer wife wants to live out there and all. Most women I know think a half-hour ride to town is too far."

"Ain't got a wife no more. Got divorced awhile back and ain't anxious to get burned like that again. Got me two girls, but, they got lives of their own. Oldest on just got married last year and the youngest one's gone to school over in Casper. Sure yer wife won't be upset havin' some stranger move in?"

"Ain't never been married. Never saw no use in havin' a woman harpin at me all day bout how I spend too much time working and not enough time with her. 'Sides, got more women in my family than ya could shake a stick at. Say, I got an idea. Why don't ya come on out to the ranch tonight instead? Save ya a trip and we can get started first thing. That's if ya don't mind. Could sure use the company about now seein as how the housekeeper's not much fun to talk to. Whatta ya say?"

"I'd say that's a right good idea, cept I don't have any clothes or anything with me."

"No problem, ya look like ya could fit into some of my old clothes. Can't wear 'em anymore myself no how. Was thinking bout given 'em to Goodwill or something."

_Shit, what the hell am I doin'? What if he's one of 'those' kind? Or even worse, what if he finds out bout me and his cousin and decides he don't like queers? But, damn, a thousand a month? Plus room and board?_ _With that kinda money, I could buy Junior that fancy gift fer her birthday._ All he said was, "Sounds good. Guess I can follow ya out there."


End file.
